1. Technical Field
This device relates to support stands and holder for books that allow to be displayed in an open configuration. These types of holders are self-supporting and hold the pages of the book opened and can be adjusted in angled display position.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different design configurations to hold and display books positioned thereon, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 490,569, 1,126,410, 2,595,682 and 3,562,796.
In U.S. Pat. No. 490,569 a book rest is disclosed that is comprised of a rectangular support base and an upstanding inclined wire book engagement elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,126,410 shows a foldable support for drawing boards having a hinged and main support element from which extends a T-shaped board engaging element. Front support is via a wire L-shaped bracket extending under a table edge and J-hooks engaging the lower part of an engageable board.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,682 a holder for books is disclosed having a base from which extends a book rest panel with an angularly disposed shelf hinged to the book rest. Finger or leaf holds are pivoted to either side of said shelf and are used to selectively engage the pages of a book positioned on the shelf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,796 is drawn to a reading stand of all wire construction that is foldable. The stand has a wire base support element with an angularly inclined book engaging wire frame therefrom which is adjustable to the degree of inclination required.